


Of Random Prompts

by THybrid21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Bugs, Aliens, Angst, Boredom, Controversial Subjects, Crack, Cross Posted on Penana.com, Culture, Gender-Identity, Other, Other Prompts, Other tags to be added, Prompts that other's have given me, Sexuality, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me some random stuff to write about. Anything’s accepted because this is just one of those things that’s here to fill up time. Some of these prompts come from other sources of course, such as Tumblr, but hey, whatever send me anything. This is the imagination zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, I only own anything that’s original and comes out of this. Such as anything vaguely related to the Lunia series, among others. Anything that you recognise obviously belongs to it’s proper owner.

Well, I’m having a bit of difficultly actually writing some of my other stuff. Not necessarily my fanfiction or my original fiction, but just generally writing stuff. I mean, I’ve been able to do it, but it’s not flowing that well, or it feels a bit odd. That and it’s just kind of annoying writing the same things over and over and not getting anywhere with them.

So yeah, this is basically primarily a boredom thing. I want people to hurtle ideas at me, they can be fandom ideas, or original prompts which I can apply to whatever, but yeah. This will probably cover a whole broad range of random subjects and topics, pretty much anything that fits with what I’m given among many other things.

Will probably hold a lot of my opinions on danger topics as well... Reaching issues such as rape, drug & alcohol abuse, depression and all of those great things. Yeah, this will also probably drag in police brutality, general abuse, racism, sexism, slavery...

This is the area where I’m going to free write really, and depending on the prompts, who knows what’s going to drip out of my mind. Probably a lot of controversy.


	2. One Morning You Wake Up The Wrong Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning you wake up to find that you’re the opposite gender to the one you were the day before. How do you react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an old prompt that I was given by a friend to write a story about. Originally I got maybe 2000 words in and then decided that it was completely crap so I ditched the entire concept and left it to rot somewhere on my previous laptop’s hard drive. Came across the old prompt along with a whole load of others and decided “Oh what the hell? Why not?” so here I am responding to a whole bunch of prompts like this...
> 
> And oh yeah, a fair few of them kind of bring issues onto the table.

That morning I awoke as I did every morning, well okay it wasn’t actually morning; more like one in the afternoon but that’s not the point. The fact is I awoke the same way that I always did, the doona covers still soft and warm over my body as they always are, my PJs still firmly in place, baseball cap still on my head and covering my right ear and Teddy held close to my body. Absolutely nothing out of place.

So I yawned and stumbled out of my bed quickly making my way to the bathroom to initiate my morning ritual. And that’s when I noticed it, at first I barely really registered it because I went to the toilet the way I usually did, sitting down. But it was there and it was different, an extra thing that dangled between my legs. That was also about the moment that I finally realized that my chest felt kind of lighter and two mounds were missing.

"What the fuck?" I muttered peering into the mirror to see if I could spot anymore differences. There weren’t really any, my hair might have been slightly shorter, but I couldn’t tell. My eyes a touch darker, scars more prominent, a new cut just beneath my left eye(nothing new really, this was just the first time I’d actually noticed it). "Okay... So I’m male now?" I looked down at my hands.

Then I scanned over my body, and realized that my PJs were actually hanging off me a bit. I was shorter, SHORTER than previous, slimmer to. So most of my clothing would be hanging off me a bit, or in the case of my pants and underwear slipping down a bit. Heading back into my room I stripped myself of my PJs scanned them, decided that they needed a washing and chucked them in the laundry pile.

That done I grabbed my usual outfit and pulled it on, actually pleasantly surprised when it still fit fairly well, bar a few spots where it was a bit long mainly my jumpers sleeves. Checking my shoes I was glad that they still fit, obviously I didn’t need to bug Mum about getting a new pair when we’d only just gotten these ones a few days ago.

Settled I stretched and decided to actually think about things. So I was now a male, and really I didn’t feel anything about that. Literally it was just something that had happened, my balance was a bit off, my clothing a bit big, I was shorter and my parts had changed but I felt absolutely the same otherwise. It didn’t feel wrong, in fact really it didn’t feel like anything at all.

My body was still mine. Hell this actually reminded me of a conversation that I’d had with a friend over facebook when we were discussing gender-identity, sexuality and similar topics. I’d kind of freaked because I’d noticed that I’d never really had any erotic dreams or sexual fantasies at all... In fact the closest I’d gotten was a vague crush thing that was less of a crush and more of a "Hmm, they seem nice, I want to get to know them better". But anyway so that discussion was coming back to my mind. Mainly the part where I had mentioned that I didn’t really differentiate all that much between male and female in my mind. It was just someone is usually one or the other and that’s only because of the parts that they’re born with. And how I had mentioned that I didn’t really think of myself as a girl or boy, but rather as a _Tamara_.

So now, while physically I was male, I was still Tamara. Still myself first and foremost. So even with the slightly altered physiology I shrugged and wandered around the house doing my usual Winter jobs. Keep the fire going, bring in some wood if needed, write a bit whether or not I actually have the inspiration, check the dogs and holler for them to shut up, jump at noises in the shed, and then settle down on my laptop to browse random stuff.

Which interestingly enough turned up some interesting stuff all over tumblr and other sites. There was a stampede of people posting notes and horrified proclamations of being the wrong gender. And then a handful of responses that were kind of like my own reaction.

_Yeah So?_

Because really, why does it matter. It’s still your body isn’t it? I frowned before looking down at myself once more. Really I didn’t feel any different at all. So why were other people reacting with such horror, or in a handful of cases relief and even glee. But I just don’t get it, because it’s really not that big a deal is it?

I mean the only difference that I can think of when it comes to gender is some parts, the fact that people with a vagina can get pregnant and thus have babies and the way others refer to you. I mean hell, I was just kind of someone who’s like, call me a girl, call me a boy I could really care less. Really, I don’t actually mind that much if someone got my gender wrong and referred to me as a boy. Sure I might correct them, but for the most part I just let things continue on as they would. And right now... Well I was biologically a boy.

So yeah, I just don’t understand the issue at all. Why does it matter whether someone is biologically born a male or female? I frowned looking over myself again, really nothing struck me as particularly odd or off about suddenly being not a female. My shoulders might have been a bit broader, I might have been shorter, my hair a bit messier, but I was still me. Scars in the same places, a few new cuts and bruises that I’d inflicted on myself in my sleep, and well, I was me.

I just couldn’t understand what the deal was. Since I didn’t feel any different apart from a slightly off sense of balance, and that would be easily remedied by walking around for a bit. So I wiggled in place before standing up and finding a full body mirror to stare into. What I saw was still myself.

_Yeah So?_

I am me. I am Tamara, I was born physically female, while in eighth grade I went a month with the mindset that I was gender-fluid. And then in what should have been my tenth grade, I finally decided that gender didn’t matter and self-identified as _Agender_ , maybe possibly that means I’m actually _non-binary_ but I think of myself as Agender, and that’s what matters isn’t it?

_Yeah So?_

But something is still just slightly off. It’s not me, it’s not my body because as far as I can care about that is now I am biologically a male, and it changes nothing. It’s not my clothing because it’s still mostly comfortable. It’s not the house, because I know that my brother will be...

My brother!? My eyes widened and I actually froze. There were other people on the internet reacting to this, as if they had also swapped gender. Did that mean? Was my younger brother now a younger sister?

Something in me screamed at that thought, because it was inconceivable. He definitely saw himself as a male... Well apart from that one time when he was determined to be the witch in a school play... But that was _only one time_. So it didn’t count.

I still twitched a bit, because the idea of suddenly having a younger sister where I’d always had a bratty brother just felt wrong. And then the other realization hit... Oh Kami... My mother was now going to be my _father!_ There was so much wrong with that one thought that I didn’t even know where to begin.

Sure I didn’t really think that there were many differences when it came to gender. But things like this still caused me to actually think about what was going on and caught my attention. Basically I was beginning to freak myself out... And yet.

_Yeah So?_

It didn’t really matter. Because, they were still my family. Still my younger brother and my mother. Even if biologically they were now the opposite, if they still thought of themselves as the same, that’s who they would be.

Those thoughts calmed my mind and I hummed leaving the mirror to wander back down the hall and out into the yard. With a smile I took a deep breath. The wind blew through my hair and I smiled. I could adjust to this.

"Obi!" I called, ignoring the fact that my voice was now slightly lower and rougher; as if I had a cold. The canine came around from the side of the house and I smiled. Yeah, I could adjust to this.

 


	3. So I Have This Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens have landed in your backyard and they want to know about the culture of our planet. Quick how would you enlighten them of our culture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a school project from way back in third grade... My answer was literally “So the little girl smiled at the strange creature in front of her before turning back into the house and leading them to the TV. Sitting them down she switched it on...” 
> 
> So yeah, a return to childhood... And well yeah. Of course now I’m a teenager, and firmly agender so yeah.

You know that things are going to get weird when you’re startled from staring at a random tumblr video by a loud crash and boom from the vague direction of the backyard. I probably should have remained in my room, pretended that I didn’t hear it. Yet I didn’t and that’s when everything went absolutely insane.

So I’ll be the first to admit that I’m not exactly the sanest person around. I’ve never really fit into anyone’s description of normal, nor have I ever really fit into any real other group. I’m not exactly a big part of the world. So when I heard a crash and a boom from the direction of the yard, and the following reaction of the dogs I didn’t choose to do the more logical thing and alert my mother.

No instead I groaned, turned on my bedside light. Shuffled around in my room to find my slippers and paused before pulling on my leopard print onesie and then my slippers once more and then I wandered down the hall and out to the back planning on simply shouting at the dogs to shut them up. What I got instead was a smoking thing that was illuminated in white light and my nose meeting a pointed white stick with a huge ball as the base.

"Huh?" eloquent I know. But it was barely past midnight at that point and I had yet to even really sleep having gotten lost on tumblr. Beyond that though I was able to make out something, it wasn’t human; not even humanoid really. It looked something like an insect, with very, very sharp talons and mandibles. I felt incredibly cold really, because it was much bigger than me, and well; it kind of looked as though it wanted to eat me. So once the creature registered I initiated a more proper reaction. "OH KAMI! DON’T EAT ME!"

Yeah, highly mature and everything. But seriously it stared at me for a while and then clicked it’s mandibles together. Which caused well a clicking noise, along with some strange grinding and gurgling. I also thought that I could hear someone scraping a ruler down a chalkboard just to make that annoying screech. So naturally I winced at the sound and ducked my head. That actually seemed to make it pout or huff, or whatever. So it put away the stick(was it some kind of weapon?) and took out this square cube thing attached to a headband.

Before I could actually decide whether or not to run it moved and the band was over my forehead and my cap was missing. It moved it’s mandibles again and this time I could actually hear words and I could understand it. I blinked and stared at it, because I was still scared shitless. It was a huge bug thing, with mandibles and talons. And it was asking me about the culture of Earth because it was here to investigate the planet as a potential tourist destination. Again I responded with the ever eloquent:

"Huh?" I’m a genius. But seriously, huh? They were here as a tourist, to our planet? And asking me of all people about the culture of Earth. I was definitely not the person to be asking. I mean yeah sure, I knew a few bits and pieces from various cultures thanks to my fascination with such things... But that didn’t mean I actually understood what exactly the significance of such things was.

The creature sighed and I shrugged my shoulders and brought one hand up to rub the back of my head. I could try I guess. I could try to explain what life on Earth was like. But how, I mean there are so many things that are just so mundane that are probably going to be asked about. And well, I didn’t know where to begin.

"What is your designation?" I blinked, was it asking for my name? It seemed like that was the answer so I delivered my response.

"Tamara, you can call me Tammy." My hands clasped themselves in front of me. And that was about when I realized that I was shaking. "I’m seventeen, still a youth; will be for quite a while yet really. Born female, but I identify as Agender." I just kind of began to babble for a bit before it rose one three fingered hand(?).

"That’s enough. My designation is 0Terrio." they stopped there and looked at me before looking at the house and then the dogs. Both of whom were growling at 0Terrio, which I didn’t actually know how to react to. Because I was already kind of scared out of my mind. Because what did I even screw up so badly for karma to hurtle this one at me. "What is the objective of the quadro-carnivores?" I blinked and tried to sort that one out in my mind.

0Terrio was asking about the dogs. My mind just completely stalled there really. Because how did I explain pets. Finally I decided to explain it as something that hopefully would translate well.

"They’re, for companionship." because really they were mostly. "Kept as housepets to keep us company when we’re feeling lonely. And uh... Well we take care of them, giving them shelter" I vaguely motioned to the house behind me and then to the shed which was half gone. "and keeping them healthy and happy..." I really wasn’t sure how well I was explaining it.

"Shelter? Is that was the construct is for?" again my mind stalled for a moment before I realized that 0Terrio probably meant the house. So I simply nodded my head and they seemed to hum before looking around. I kind of wanted to just go back to bed, but before I could retreat inside they grabbed me by the front of my onesie. I’ll admit I squeaked at the suddenness of it especially once I was tucked under their arm(?) or what served as one.

So they took off with me. I was being abducted by an alien bug from outer space. I really, really wanted to know exactly what I’d done to deserve this. Before we even got off the property 0Terrio found something else to ask me about, and it wasn’t my clothing thankfully. Although I was waiting for that question since as far as I could tell, with 0Terrio’s exoskeleton they didn’t need and thus weren’t wearing any clothes of their own. But still when they pointed at the car I kind of blanked again.

"Transport. Like your pod... I think." I kind of deadpanned the statement. And that was when the lights turned out. My mother opened the front door and stared. I think that she wanted to scream. But that never happened because 0Terrio pulled out their stick thing once more and pointed it at my head. Oh so apparently that type of hostage stand-off is universal wide. "That’s my mother... And you’re freaking her out." I muttered and got what I assumed to be a questioning look from 0Terrio, didn’t they know what a mother was? "She’s my guardian. A guardian is the person who raises you and keeps you safe, providing a house and shelter."  
"Ahh, so they’re the queen?" I blinked once, twice, thrice before a rather insane giggle snuck forth from my mouth. My mother was definitely not the queen, the ruler over our household; yes. The queen; no. "What is with the bright?" 0Terrio had moved onto their next question and that actually kind of relieved me really.

"That’s our lights. We’re mostly diurnal after all. Humans need the light to see, usually that’s provided by the sun." 0Terrio nodded before turning and walking away. With me still in their grip. I at least managed to wave a goodbye to my mother. Who looked almost as if she were suffering from a panic attack. "It’s called waving" I answered the question before it was even asked "it can be used as both a greeting, and as a farewell. Depends on whether you’re coming or going really." 0Terrio actually seemed to nod their head at that.

The trip was spent mostly in silence after that. 0Terrio mostly observing things, as though they really were a tourist. It was really, really eerie, especially after I realized that it meant that I was actually their guide. Definitely not something that I was suited for. Especially not after we arrived at the park, and 0Terrio saw a garbage bin.

"What’s..."

"Disposal." I didn’t actually need to elaborate anymore than that really when it came to the garbage can. And then 0Terrio looked over to the playground. "Entertainment. For children, we run around and play on them. It’s a strategy devised by the adults to wear us down over the day so that we’ll be settled to actually sleep at night..." I explained, not that the strategy had ever really worked on me. But hey, I’d been a weird kid.

That was also when my stomach and hunger decided to make itself known. Along with the need for the toilet. Definitely not anything that I wanted to deal with in front of an alien bug creature. It still looked at me weird, as though able to tell that something was amiss. I immediately plastered on a rather fake smile; it actually kind of hurt my cheeks really.

"What kind of sustenance do you require?" okay that I wasn’t really expecting. I actually stumbled over words that sounded way, way to close to a denial really and 0Terrio actually managed to frown at me. It felt weird, I could tell that they were frowning; but I didn’t know how I was able to tell. My smile dropped away and I shifted, my legs crossing a bit so that I could ignore my need for the toilet.

Yeah it didn’t really work that well. "I um... Really I uh..." I stumbled a lot more over my words after that until I finally managed to get out. "Toilet..." My face felt as though it were burning.

"Toilet?"

I think that I went even redder as I nodded before explaining. "I uh... Need to expel the waste products that my body has collected..." I was definitely incredibly red in the face after that explanation, this was just plain humiliating. Really it was "We..." I coughed "We used toilets to do that, in privacy." and then I pointed to the public loo. "That building has some..." 0Terrio let me go after that and I fled.

My face remained red the entire time that I done my business and for once I couldn’t find it in me to even mentally complain about how cold and horror movie like the public toilets even were. I stood up and washed my hands off before pulling my onesie’s hood up and zipping the zip up just that little bit higher. This was not exactly a good day thus far.

I left the building to find 0Terrio standing right outside. I almost jumped; as it was I kind of stared at them wordlessly. They peered at me and then looked over to the school before they could even ask the question that I was sure they had I responded.

"That’s the primary school. People aged from around five to eleven go there to begin their schooling, unless they went to kinder, then it’s six to twelve. Secondary school covers the years of thirteen to sixteen really, or in some cases fourteen to seventeen." I sighed because that wasn’t nearly enough information. "It’s where we learn how to function in society. What’s expected of us, how to interact with others and well... Eventually how to get a job."

And that was that, 0Terrio didn’t ask anything else but they still watched me incredibly closely. It made me incredibly nervous, because I was not the one who should be given this job. Definitely not. If anything I really was the absolute worst person for the job. Really, and that was when my stomach once more growled. "Ugh... Hungry..." I mumbled and before I could actually react I was suddenly picked up and when I opened my mouth to ask a question of my own:

Dirt was shoved into my mouth. Actual dirt, with an earthworm still wriggling around in it. The worst part was before I could really react with the tried and true spit and cough I actually swallowed a bit of it and choked. Definitely not a nice feeling especially as I did begin spitting and pulling a face.

Dirt was definitely not a nice thing to eat. Ever, I was never going to eat it ever again. I firmly ignored the little reminder that I’d eaten worse before such as dog poop. After finally recovering from the dirt incident I gave a rather baleful look in 0Terrio’s direction. I shook my head and then said:

"No... Humans eat other stuff. As in actual food, such as _cooked_ meat." I really wasn’t going to risk having a piece of who knows what animal shoved into my mouth as food. "Oatmeal, Honey, uh... And fruit and vegetables. We have a wide variety of food. Cuisine is kind of big here..." I paused the feeling of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. "Well... In some parts at least."

I spread my hands apart and smiled; or attempted to anyway. My head kind of hurt really. I shook it before blinking and staring. In those short moments 0Terrio had gone off and actually fetched me some food. I weakly smiled at them before eating what I could actually manage; which wasn’t all that much really.

As soon as I had finished what I was able to I yawned. And then froze, before yawning again. "Mmm... Tired..." I mumbled swaying a bit. This was exhausting really, and I really, really wanted my bed back. "Can I go back ‘ome now?" I asked one hand coming up to rub at an eye as I yawned a third time.

0Terrio seemed to think for a moment before they picked me back up. It was as if I blinked and between one second and the next we were back in my yard. I yawned once more before 0Terrio nodded their head at me, disappearing into their ship(?) and then were gone. I mumbled nonsense to myself before wandering back into my home and flopping onto my bed.

I was out before I even really hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though. I actually like this one. 0Terrio is probably likely to appear in something else because of this... Also yeah dirt and dog poop... I have actually eaten such things before. Maybe not recently but still I’ve eaten them before.
> 
> Ngn, probably the last filled prompt that I’m going to be posting for a while even though there are a few others.


End file.
